


No Reason

by ValkerieRupert



Series: The Corundumverse [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary!Wallace, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Wallace had expended a great deal of effort in the design of their outfit. Every single detail, no matter how small, was there for a very good reason.No, there was not one aspect of Wallace’s outfit that had not been carefully chosen with the utmost precision. Everything was for a reason.





	No Reason

Wallace had expended a great deal of effort in the design of their outfit. Every single detail, no matter how small, was there for a very good reason. 

The purple crop top was there purely to defy gender roles; to show that even if they had a ‘masculine’ body they could still flaunt their femininity. The outfit was so revealing because they wanted the world to know they were confident and that they loved themself.

The bangles on their wrists had been gifts from their mentor Juan; the turquoise fabric hanging from their shoulders was a family heirloom. The white cape they wore was reminiscent of traditional Champion capes, but shorter, like the traditional Sootopolitan capes.

No, there was not one aspect of Wallace’s outfit that had not been carefully chosen with the utmost precision. Everything was for a reason.

 

“Hey, Uncle Wall?”

Wallace flinched slightly, but Lisia didn't notice. “Yes, Lissi?”

“Well, I just realized that I've never actually seen your legs!”

Their blood ran cold. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! Like, your outfit is so revealing but you still cover your legs! Why's that?”

_ “Wallace…” _

_ A teenage Steven Stone looked up at Wallace with tearful eyes. Wallace looked down at him, and suddenly they could no longer prevent the tears from falling down their face.  _

_ “Please stop doing this,” begged Steven, his voice breaking. “You're scaring me…” _

_ “I'm trying to stop,” they sobbed. “It's just so hard...Sometimes I just want to g-give up…” _

_ “Don't say that!” exclaimed Steven. “Wallace, please...Things will get better, I can promise you that, but these marks will stay on your skin forever...Please, promise me you won't make any more.” _

_ “I can't promise you anything…” they muttered, avoiding eye contact. _

_ “Then promise you'll try. Wallace, it breaks my heart to see you like this. I wish I could do more to help you. Just...you can always talk to me. You know that, right? Even if it's three in the morning... I would rather you wake me up than keep doing this.” _

“Like, seriously, uncle! Why do you always cover your legs when the rest of the outfit is so revealing?”

Wallace shrugged. “No reason.”


End file.
